The present invention relates to a copper alloy for high potency and high electric conductance which is suitable for the fin material of heat-exchanger, in particular, heat-exchanger for motor cars and excellent in the thermal conductivity, heat resistance, corrosion resistance and strength.
In general, excellent electroconductivity, thermal conductivity and heat resistance are requested for the fin material of heat-exchanger, and copper alloy added 0.1 to 1.0 wt % (hereinafter wt % is abbreviated simply as %) of Sn to Cu has been used conventionally. Particularly, for the fin of a radiator (heat-exchanger) for motor cars, a thin plate consisting of the foregoing alloy and having a thickness of 0.03 to 0.1 mm is used.
Recently, from the viewpoint of energy conservation, high performance of various instruments has become necessary together with miniaturization thinning and weight reduction, and, for the fin material of heat-exchanger, too, high performance as well as thinning and lightening have become necessary. Moreover, detrimental substances such as chlorine, nitrogen oxides, sulfur dioxide gas, etc. have been increased in the air recently causing corrosion problems. In particular, for the fin of radiator for motor cars, the deterioration of the environment is serious because of the scattering of chlorine compounds on the road as the antifreezing agents and so on in addition to the increase in the detrimental substances aforementioned. As a result, the corrosion of the fin has also been increased and the lowering in the radiation property has become a subject of discussion. Therefore, such copper alloy as has excellent corrosion resistance and strength together with excellent electroconductivity and heat resistance is desired.
As a result of extensive studies a high potent and high electroconductive copper alloy is now provided by the present invention, which has a heat resistance equal to that of a conventional alloy and superior mechanical properties, electroconductivity and corrosion resistance.